Harry Potter y la efigie de la luna
by Qamra
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza para harry, dónde conocerá a una misteriosa chica con piel de luna.


Harry potter y la efigie de la luna.

Capítulo 1

El verano estaba pronto a terminar; para Harry Potter esto significaba volver a lo que él consideraba su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo entero; también volvería a ver a sus queridos amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, a quienes más que amigos consideraba familia.

Miraba por la ventana ansiosamente mientras sostenía en sus manos la carta que Ron le enviará por motivo de su cumpleaños. En ella, además de la correspondiente felicitación, se le avisaba que el 3 de agosto se encontrarían junto con Hermione en el callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas necesarias para el nuevo curso, y que esperaban verlo ahí, los padres de Ron le habían invitado nuevamente a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos y el joven de cabellos azabaches no cabían en sí de la emoción que las diversiones y felicidad de los días venideros le auguraban.

Por fin se llegó el día tan anhelado por el chico, el cual había logrado que tío Vernon le permitiera irse por su cuenta sin mayor problema; ya que Dudley había sido invitado por unos amigos del colegio a una fiesta importante de sociedad junto con sus padres y a estos les interesaba sobremanera las buenas "migas" que podía lograr ahí su muchachito querido; tan contentos como se hallaban ante estás posibilidades, el que Harry les pidiera ausentarse antes de lo debido les pareció más un buen augurio que una molestia.

Tomando el autobús noctámbulo, llevando todas sus cosas consigo, Harry llegó al caldero chorreante; Tom, el tabernero le daba la bienvenida y le ofrecía una habitación cuando una ráfaga castaña se precipitó entre ambos aferrándose del cuello del muchacho.

-¡¡Harry!!-Exclamaba Hermione la mar de contenta. Harry agobiado y sonriente dijo.

-¡Hermione¡Qué alegría verte… pero… me vas a ahogar…!

-¡Oh, sí, discúlpame!-Repuso la chica soltándolo, pero sin dejar de sonreír-¿Cómo has estado¿Qué tal pasaste el verano¿Estudiaste los temas en los que tuviste problemas en el curso pasado?

-Bien, bien y más o menos-Respondió el chico a la avalancha de preguntas hechas por su amiga, quien a las últimas palabras hizo su clásica mirada de "debes aplicarte más"; al ver venir una ligera regañina se apresuró a decir-¿Y Ron¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación… bueno, la que comparte con los gemelos, están alistándose para salir a hacer las compras; en cuanto terminaran y llegaras iríamos todos juntos al callejón Diagon.

-Perfecto, solo debo tomar una habitación, dejar mis cosas y podremos irnos.

Harry se instaló en unos cuantos minutos; para cuando bajó al recibidor se halló con todo el clan Weasley reunido esperándolo. El señor Weasley le estrechó la mano con el afecto con el que solía hacerlos siempre; Molly le abrazó con tanta fuerza y ternura que casi lo ahogaba como ocurriera momentos antes con Hermione; Ron , Fred y George le brindaron el saludo fraternal y habitual; mientras que Ginny, desviaba su mirada y se sonrojaba como si deseara encontrarse a varios kilómetros de distancia de Harry, cosa que a éste le extraño mucho, pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

Poco después dieron inicio a su peregrinar de tienda en tienda del callejón Diagon en busca de los materiales escolares. Los Weasley, como solía ocurrir siempre, se hallaban con el presupuesto apretado, por lo cual debían recorrer a menudo las tiendas de segunda mano de la localidad.

-¡Oh Ginny, mira esta túnica¡Está en perfecto estado! No puedo creer que se encuentre en un bazar de segunda mano!

-Bueno, tómala y págala mamá, pero vámonos ya.

-No, no, mídetela primero, no podemos llevárnosla si no sabemos si te queda bien.

-¡Ach¡Sí me queda mamá, ni que estuviera tan gorda!-Espetó la joven de mal talante. Molly al escucharla le miró fijamente y con voz dura le dijo.

-¡No quiero volverte a oír hablando en ese tono jovencita¡Compórtate de manera educada!

La chica bajó la mirada con gesto de molestia; odiaba estar en esa tienda, pese a que ya eran clientes habituales de la misma, pero en esta ocasión, el simple hecho de hallarse ahí de nuevo le hacía sentir ganas de salir corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación del caldero chorreante y no salir hasta que llegara el 1 de septiembre.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?-Preguntó Harry a Ron cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-No lo sé, últimamente ha estado muy gruñona; Hermione dice que tal vez sea porque no salió muy bien en pociones el curso pasado, pero si fuera por eso entonces yo estaría hecho un energúmeno.

Harry rió ante el último comentario de su amigo.

Continuaron su camino. Está vez hacia flurish & blots; cuando iban rumbo a la librería, los ojos de Harry fueron atraídos por una maravillosa aparición.

Salía de la tienda de Madame Malkin, era una joven de su edad, de delicadas formas y éterea figura; su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida, sus cabellos, largos y lacios por debajo de la cintura, eran de un negro azabeche aun más oscuro que el suyo; su rostro era de una delicia perfecta, con unos pequeños y carnosos labios, la nariz fina y no muy grande, sus ojos, grandes y brillantes eran de un color azul pálido que parecían resaltar más por las frondosas pestañas que los enmarcaban y las suaves y tersas cejas que parecían de terciopelo negro; usaba una blusa negra de terciopelo del mismo color de su cabello, la cual era de cuello alto y manga larga y ceñida al brazo, con lo que sus preciosas y finas manos de porcelana parecían dos rosas de tallo negro; traía una falda tablonada también negra y medias y zapatos de tacón corto, todo en el mismo color; atrás de ella se encontraban dos personas mayores, una bruja y un mago quizá un poco mayores que los señores Weasley; Harry pensó que quizá serían sus padres.

El chico se quedó estático, observando a lo que él consideraba un ángel vestido de negro; el porte de la chica, su forma de caminar y de moverse revelaban a alguien de alta cuna, pero no era eso lo que más impresionaba al joven mago, sino la gracia y la belleza que la niña parecía emanar de cada poro de su cuerpo.

La joven pasó junto a él distraídamente, pero de pronto volteó y le miró; algo ocurrió en ese momento, algo que Harry no pudo descifrar; era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y un rayo lo hubiese atravesado; casi pudo ver el rostro de la joven congelado frente a sus ojos.

La chica siguió su camino seguida por los dos adultos, pero, cuando Harry, quien no la perdía de vista, menos lo pensaba, pudo ver que ella se giraba nuevamente para verlo aunque sin detenerse.

Era extraño… por la expresión en su rostro, parece ser que ella había experimentado lo mismo que él, pero ¿en realidad que había sido todo eso¿Sería una señal de peligro?

Con estas dudas rondando en su cabeza, el joven Potter continuó su camino junto a sus amigos a la librería.


End file.
